


Walk Me Down The Aisle

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotinal Magnus, Emotional Asmodeus, Emotional me, Good!Asmodeus, Husbands, M/M, Wedding, aku cinta kamu, happy feels, i love them, married Malec, over-protective parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Could you,” stammered Magnus, not even knowing why he was so nervous in the first place. Asmodeus straightened himself up and he frowned when he saw that emotions had gotten to Magnus as well as he had tears in his eyes. “Please walk me down the aisle?” finally whispered out Magnus and tried to hold back the tears, but with everything going on, he couldn’t hold them back, crying softly.





	Walk Me Down The Aisle

Magnus was staring himself in the mirror when the door behind him opened and he slowly turned around, smiling up to his ears when he saw his father standing by the door and he quickly straightened himself up. When Asmodeus saw his precious son, he almost teared up and he huffed under his breath. Ah, it was a special day that day, because his son was getting married and Asmodeus had been an emotional wreck for days now. But now, he somehow got his emotions under control. Or so he thought, because he didn’t know that Magnus had one final trick up his sleeve.

 

Magnus smiled fondly at his father. He was the one who asked for his father to come. The ceremony was happening at any minute now and he still had to do something before walking down the aisle. He didn’t want to be walking alone and he took in a deep breath, Asmodeus feeling tears welling up in his eyes again when he saw how happy Magnus was. To see his son happy was everything he ever wanted to-

 

“Are you crying?” asked Magnus, kind of shocked, because he had never seen the man cry before and Asmodeus only shook his head, but then sniffled and looked up, pressing his lips together.

 

“Can you blame me? My son is getting married,” whispered Asmodeus and walked over to Magnus, placing his hands on top of his shoulders and he just shook his head. “Just look at you,” whispered Asmodeus and then sighed happily. “You’re glowing. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a lucky man,” he then said and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening when Asmodeus started fixing his tux. It was funny; in moments like this, he was again a little boy and Asmodeus the over-protective father. 

 

“I’m the lucky one, dad,” said Magnus softly and he then groaned when he Asmodeus started fixing his hair. Not that he really needed fixing it, but he needed to do something or he was going to burst in tears again and he didn’t want to make it all about him, when it was his son’s special day. Oh, God, he was getting  _ married _ and Asmodeus couldn’t breathe. “Father, calm down,” said Magnus when he saw Asmodeus’ hands shaking and the demon looked at him.

 

“I’m okay,” said Asmodeus and then gently pinched Magnus’ cheek. “Now then, shall we go? The ceremony is about to start and we don’t want the groom to be late,” said Asmodeus as he was one of the people who helped with planning the whole wedding and Mangus nodded. 

 

“Of course,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “I just have… one final request,” he said with a small voice and then looked down as he felt his heart fastening just a little bit and Asmodeus cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Yes, of course,” said Asmodeus happily.

 

Magnus took his time with this final request. Just this one and his special day was going to be more than perfect. He took in a deep breath as he felt his own hands shaking then as he placed them together and he bit into his lower lip. “Could you,” stammered Magnus, not even knowing why he was so nervous in the first place. Asmodeus straightened himself up and he frowned when he saw that emotions had gotten to Magnus as well as he had tears in his eyes. “Please walk me down the aisle?” finally whispered out Magnus and tried to hold back the tears, but with everything going on, he couldn’t hold them back, crying softly. He was just so happy and he never thought he’d get the day when he would be asking his dad to-

 

Asmodeus covered his mouth with his hand and he looked completely astonished. As words finally sunk in, he bowed his head down. It hit him then; his son wanted him to be the one to walk him down the aisle. Magnus wanted- His hair hid away the tears from Magnus, but he slowly came closer and Asmodeus slowly nodded. “Yes,” said Asmodeus. “Of course, yes,” said the man and then looked up, wiping his tears and he sniffled, Magnus giggling in between his tears.

 

“Thank you,  _ Papa, _ ” whispered Magnus and hugged his father. 

 

That words… that simple word was enough to break Asmodeus completely and he hugged his precious boy tightly to himself. It took quite a lot of time before Asmodeus calmed down, Magnus chuckling. Maybe he shouldn’t have-

 

As they pulled back, Asmodeus frowned and started wiping Magnus’ smudged makeup. “No, no you need to stop crying, your makeup,” said Asmodeus and Magnus only snapped his fingers, the makeup again perfect. “Ugh look at me, I’m a mess,” said Asmodeus as he saw himself in the mirror. “I guess it’s true. You get sentimental with age,” he commented and Magnus snorted.

 

“Yeah,” he said and Asmodeus took in a deep breath. 

 

“Now then,” said Asmodeus and pressed his lips together, turning around to his son again. “We should really, um, get going,” he said and Magnus gave him a little nod. “Oh, don’t forget this, the bouquet,” said Asmodeus and handed it to Magnus, the warlock nodding, gripping it tight as he and his father made their way to the next room, where all of the others were already waiting for them. 

 

Asmodeus then cried again as he left his son with Alexander, then again when the couple read their wedding vows to each other, then again cried when Alec and Magnus said  _ I do  _ and exchanged wedding rings, then again when they kissed and when they were pronounced as Lightwood-Banes. He was holding himself back when he watched Alec and Magnus take their first dance as a  _ married _ couple and he sighed happily. 

 

“Everyone’s watching,” said Alec as he felt his cheeks reddening, because all in all, he wasn’t the best dancer and knowing people were staring at them made him uncomfortable to the point he ended up stomping on Magnus’ foot accidentally and the warlock grinned, gently cradling his face and leaned up to kiss him. 

 

“You’re forgiven,... husband,” said Magnus and Alec had another mini heart attack. 

 

“ _ Husband! _ ” said Alec, trying not to scream, but it was kind of impossible. “Oh, by the Angel, I finally have your last name added to mine. Something I wanted to do from the moment I saw you,” he then added and Magnus winked up at him, then cocked his head to the side.

 

“Really? Cause it seemed you were more interested in adding Branwell to-”

 

“Ugh, not again,” whined Alec, because Magnus liked teasing him about that. But it was just a joke, nothing more than that, Magnus kissing the pout away from Alec’s lips and they both grinned as they looked at each other. “I love you so much, Magnus,” whispered Alec and pressed his forehead against Magnus’, who was smiling back and he just squeezed his hand tighter.

 

“ _ Aku cinta kamu,  _ Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart leaping up to his throat and a dopey smile spread across his face as he laughed sheepishly and then perked up, because when the song ended, someone had come closer to them. Magnus turned around as well and his eyes widened when he saw his father standing there, Alec kissing his cheek and then let Magnus go, going to his mother as it was their dance to be followed up by him and Magnus.

 

“Son,” said Asmodeus.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Since Alexander Gideon is going to have his dance with his mother, maybe… you’d be up for father-son dance as well? If not I totally-”

 

“I would love to,” said Magnus happily, more than happy to be honest. In any other kind of situation he’d be running away from the chance of dancing with his father, but now… well. It was just an emotional day for Magnus, so he couldn’t really stop from crying yet again as he and Asmodeus awkwardly danced across the dance floor and Alec was cracking up when he saw them, Maryse giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

 

“Mom!”

 

“Don’t laugh at your husband, boy,” said Maryse with a smile and Alec just sighed happily.  _ Husband. Ah that word… it had so much meaning behind it, him and Magnus were married and together forever and Alec- _

 

“Look at us… father-son dance, who would have thought,” said Magnus and Asmodeus only nodded, because he thought the same. Yet, there they were, slowly dancing together and when the song ended, Magnus hugged his father again, before pulling back and they smiled when Maryse and Alexander came closer to them.

 

“Ah, they grow up so fast,” commented Maryse.

 

“Yeah,” said Asmodeus and sighed. “Just 800 years ago, he was just a child and now he’s a man,” he then said and Magnus only walked to Alec, taking his hand and they looked  at each other. “Speaking about children,” said Asmodeus and Magnus frowned. “I’m finally ready for some grandchildren,” he announced and rubbed his palms together.

 

“Dad, don’t-”

 

“Oh, no I agree, I’ve waited for too long too,” said Maryse as she was quick to agree. “I hope you two adopt soon,” she said.

 

“Me too,” said Asmodeus. “Oh, Maryse, this would be so exciting. The two of us would be babysitting the little munchkins,” said Asmodeus and both Alec and Magnus looked at each other again. Ah, their parents could really be-

 

“I agree,” said Maryse. “Take them shopping-”

 

“-to ice cream-”

 

“-teach them fighting skills-”

 

“-and magic-”

 

And so on.

 

“Perhaps, we should, um, go?” asked Alec and tugged on Magnus’ hand. Their parents were completely lost in conversation, so it was a good timing, Magnus quickly allowing Alec to take him somewhere else.

 

“Yeah, go, go, go, before they notice we’re gone,” said Magnus and the couple went to the other side of the room, mingling among the crowd, kissing again as they promised another  _ forever _ to each other. Maryse and Asmodeus were quick to find them, but once they saw them, they agreed not to disturb… rather, they continued their plans in private!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
